Far Beyond Good and Evil
by Muffinzelda
Summary: What if the initial Lawrie murders had taken place shortly before Lewis' departure for the BVI rather than as Lewis' first case as a DI? A re-imagined account of Beyond Good and Evil, because sometimes you need to create an entire AU to explain a bag of kiwifruit.
1. Thamesmarsh and Orange Juice

Disclaimer: This story is for fan purposes only. The characters and original storyline are property of their respective owners (not me!) and are used here without permission. Some of the dialogue was excerpted from the episode, but I have taken many liberties.

* * *

 _It's now or never_ , Robbie Lewis told himself despite his misgivings as he entered Thamesmarsh secure mental institution. He knew that he shouldn't be there, but Graham Lawrie's appeal was going to be heard later that day. If Lawrie's conviction for the murders of PCs Neal Chadwick, Jimmy Alderman, and Martin Wong were to be overturned, this would be Lewis' last chance to interview the man he knew to be a cold-blooded killer. So into the lion's den he went.

Soon, it was clear that Lewis never should have come, however. For Lawrie the encounter was merely a chance to manipulate Lewis' emotions. "I lost my marriage because of you, Robbie," claimed a maudlin Lawrie, but his face then contorted into a lascivious grin. "Still, I have hope. If I'm as lucky as you, I'll get to start over again with someone as lovely as Laura. I'm looking forward to meeting her."

Before Lewis could react, the door swung open and there stood DI Hathaway. He said nothing, but the expression on his face was clear: Lewis was to leave immediately. "Home time!" exclaimed Lawrie with glee.

Hathaway was in the process of reading Lewis the riot act when DS Maddox intervened. "Sir, we've got to go." Hathaway decided that he was not up to attending the police benevolent association's wake for PC Mark Travis. But he insisted that Maddox take Lewis.

Lewis felt utterly defeated. Innocent, who had championed him ever since his return to work, had side-lined him from the investigation because he did not have an open mind. Dr. Hobson had told him in no uncertain terms that he was not to be a troll in her mortuary. And now, he had been humiliated by Hathaway in front of Lawrie. Lewis, with weak resignation, tossed the keys to Maddox and rubbed his temples.

* * *

Wakes for police officers are always heart-wrenching affairs. Lewis was grateful to Maddox for sharing a drink with him as they waited for their respective partners, Laura and Tony, to arrive. Lewis caught sight of the journalist Hugo Blayne hovering near the hors d'oeuvres, scribbling into a notebook. Lewis decided to get rid of Blayne before he could upset PC Travis' family. After a few choice words from Lewis, Blayne started towards the way out. He shot a parting glance at Lewis' beverage and noted, "orange juice, DI Lewis? I find that interesting." Lewis raised an eyebrow in response, but Blayne turned his back to leave.

Tony Maddox entered as Blayne left. He greeted his wife with a tender but respectful-of-work kiss, and Robbie couldn't help but smile at the idea that his Laura had never quite mastered that skill. Lewis reckoned that the age difference between Lizzie and Tony was about the same that was between himself and Hobson; Lewis liked having common ground to stand on. He shook Tony's hand firmly.

Sergeant Maddox's mobile hummed to indicate a text message. She read it with a curious expression on her face. "Well, that makes no bloody sense," she said, and then showed the message to Tony. He read aloud:

 _Nothing serious, but Tony's hit his head. Can you come give him some TLC and a lift home?_

"Someone's taking the piss, Lizzie. But I don't recognise the number if that's supposed to be from one of my mates." Tony said. "It's just a skeleton crew down at the pumping station today, anyway," he continued. "The union is agitating for a cost of living adjustment, so they thought it best to show Oxford what happens when a pumping station goes unmanned."*

"Sergeant Maddox, someone is luring you into a trap." Lewis said. "Don't go anywhere."

Jean Innocent had just finished her appeal for gifts to the family of PC Travis, so Lewis discretely took her by the elbow. "Ma'am. Something you should see." He led Innocent to where the sergeant and Tony were huddled together. "Show her, Maddox."

Innocent snatched the phone, read the message, and then looked up for a moment. Her eyes then returned to the phone and she tapped out a response.

"What are you doing, ma'am?" Sergeant Maddox asked.

"I've just said that you're on your way. Don't worry, I'm sending in an armoured response team with you." Innocent took out her own mobile and started making some calls.

"You can't send her off to meet whatever psycho is lurking in the dark." Tony protested.

"Mr. Maddox, you are going to have to trust me. You may ride along in my car." Innocent answered though her words did little to assuage his concern.

Dr. Hobson arrived at the gathering as Innocent hustled off to enact her plan. As Hobson began making excuses for being late, Lewis grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the cloakroom.

"I don't want you responding to any call-outs alone, Laura." Lewis said forcefully.

"First of all, Robbie, I got that memo. No one is to attend any crime scene alone. Understood. Second of all, I don't like you grabbing me and telling me what to do." she exclaimed vehemently.

"No call outs. Do I make myself clear?" He reiterated with as much authority as a hapless father whose teenage daughter was about to sneak out the window.

Innocent popped her head into the cloakroom. "Lewis. It's time."

"Wait, what is going on here?" Hobson asked.

Once Lewis had explained Maddox's mysterious text and Innocent's plan, Hobson understood the gravity of the situation. "I will never forgive myself if I just let Innocent send Maddox to… to…" Lewis was unable to finish his thought.

Hobson took his hand. "Let's go, Robbie." She said, and together they drove off to the pumping station with Lewis exceeding all the speed limits.

* * *

*I have no idea if pump-station employees are unionized, but this was the best plausible explanation I could come up with as to why the pump station was abandoned despite earlier references to Tony working extra shifts...


	2. Beyond Good and Evil

Dr Hobson walked down the hospital corridor to where Lewis sat outside of the patient's room. Hobson was used to Lewis' moods by now, but she had never before seen such a grizzled scowl on his face. "Cheer up, Robbie. It could be a lot worse."

"I'm only glad that it is Pamela Carson lying in that hospital bed and not our Lizzie." Lewis said. Armoured response had felled Graham Lawrie's bookbinder confidant as she was about to attack sergeant Maddox. Maddox had escaped unscathed.

"I'll need to confirm it in the lab, but I am certain that the hammer Pamela Carson was using today is the same one used against Mark Travis-possibly against the other three as well. In any case, Graham Lawrie could use this to exonerate himself."

"Whose side are you on here, Laura?"

"Yours, Robbie. You don't ever need to ask that. I'm just giving you the facts."

"This is just too convenient for Lawrie. First the lab failed to follow procedures, then Maddox digs up an alibi for him for one of the killings, and now we catch someone else with the murder weapon? He's suddenly got the advantage, Laura. I have to find more evidence that links him to the original crimes!"

"Robbie, you need to trust James to sort it out this time."

"But I did NOT get the wrong man, Laura; I am sure of it!"

The timbre of a new voice disrupted their tête à tête. "All evidence to the contrary, Lewis." Lewis and Hobson raised their heads to find the sycophantic journalist Hugo Blayne once again. "The conviction was overturned about a half hour ago. Seems like Lawrie's proved his innocence."

"All it means is that Lawrie is more dangerous than ever. I will prove that if it's the last thing I do." Lewis raged.

"Robbie, you can't lead a one-man crusade against Graham Lawrie." Laura admonished.

"You should listen to your girlfriend. You have no idea what is coming next." Blayne said.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a heads-up. Look in this evening's paper." Those were the parting words from Hugo Blayne who then scampered off to chat up a nurse for information on Pamela Carson's condition.

"I wonder what that means," Lewis said with disgust.

"He's probably just writing a story on Lawrie's release." Hobson said.

"Bugger." He muttered. Hobson rubbed his leg supportively, though he seemed not to notice.

"You should go home, Robbie. I have to go back to work for a bit, but I'll be home as soon as I can. Are you going to be OK?"

He nodded; Hobson gave him a kiss on the top of his head and left.

* * *

When Hobson came home from work, Lewis was reclined on the sofa, scowling angrily at the ceiling fan as he clutched the newspaper.

"Robbie," she began. "In all the time I have known you, I've never seen you so obsessed." She went to the credenza to uncork the bottle of wine they'd started the previous evening. After pouring a glass of wine, she swatted his leg to make room for herself on the couch. She tried to hand him a glass of wine and whispered something about needing to let it go.

"No." Lewis reacted forcefully, brushing her hand away and spilling some of the wine.

"What on Earth has gotten into you, Robbie?" Hobson asked incredulously.

His hands trembled as he handed her the newspaper. "Bloody hell," she said as she perused the page. "This is rubbish. Completely beyond the pale."

 _Not only did the forensic laboratory fail to follow proper procedures, but the police investigation into Graham Lawrie's involvement in the murders was headed up by Oxford's own Keystone Cops. Detective Sergeant Allison McLennan would soon thereafter be dismissed for improper conduct, though it wasn't until years later that the public learned of her extorting money from suspects in cases she had investigated. McLennan's immediate supervisor Detective Inspector Robert Lewis was in a sorry state himself, battling the bottle following the death of his own wife. A source close to the investigation states that DI Lewis was drunk more often than he was sober. It's little wonder that this pair of detectives missed Graham Lawrie's alibi for the murder of PC Mark Travis._

Hobson took Lewis' hands into her own and they sat on the couch for a time. He tried to explain, but coherent words failed him. "A source close to the investigation? What source? Who would say that? I wasn't that bad, I swear it. I drank, I mean, yes- I came undone when Val died. I couldn't bear to be at home at night without her; I needed the brandy to sleep. I was a crap father, I know. But it didn't affect me work. Really. I always did me job; you were there, Laura. You couldn't see it- the drinking, I mean- could you?"

Hobson hedged his question. "I don't remember; it was so long ago, Robbie." She said, choking back the memory of a hazy inspector in a fugue. She'd had too much experience in the past with friends denying their alcoholism. She knew it would be pointless to confront him about it now, so many years after the fact when he was on the other side of that mountain. But Lewis himself had enough interrogation experience to know when someone was holding something back.

"Right." Lewis got up off the couch and went upstairs.

"Robbie…" she started, but he waved her away.

"I need some time, Laura."

Hobson took the wine glasses back to the kitchen and gulped down the remaining wine. Once, Lyn had shared with her dad's new partner what that time was like. As a widowed father assuaging his grief in a bottle, Lewis had been neither abusive nor apathetic; he was merely hapless- incapable of boiling pasta without spilling dried shells all over the stove top. Hobson sighed at the memory that was not her own but pained her nonetheless.

If spirits were out of the question to perk Lewis up, Hobson would have to resort to the heavy artillery: egg and chips. She began to peel potatoes as Robbie continued to brood in the bedroom.

An hour or so later, Hobson tiptoed into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, patting Lewis' stomach. "I made you egg and chips." Lewis consented to come down for dinner, grateful for Hobson's peace offering, but he barely made eye contact as he pushed the food around his plate. Having finished her own small helping and moved on to salad, Hobson began to remove Lewis' plate.

"Hey, I'm eating that!"

"Are you? You could have fooled me." Hobson knew from their previous quarrels that the best way to get Lewis' attention was to cut off his food source.

"Fair enough. I'm sorry, love. I guess I just don't have much appetite tonight."

"I'll clear this up while you get your jacket. We're going for a walk."

After ambling for an hour or so out of their subdivision towards the center of town, Lewis at last found solace in his stroll with Hobson. Walking with Hobson eased his mind as it had for years, even before they were a couple. _I'm not lost anymore; I have Laura by my side._ She was always there to set him to rights- even as he slept- 'roll over, Robbie; you're snoring' sprung to his mind. He squeezed her hand and shared his epiphany.

"You know, Laura, you were right earlier, about Lawrie being an obsession for me. I… I was in a dark place back then, and then this case happened. And suddenly, I had something to focus on. As horrible as it sounds to say it about such an atrocious crime, this case saved me, brought me back from my own demons. Searching for the killer- me, McLennan and all of our mates. I was connected again, part of a team. I'd been adrift ever since Val'd passed. And when I caught Lawrie, I felt that my life was worth something again. I didn't think that I'd ever feel good about anything ever again. I was still sad that I didn't have Val to be proud of me, but at the same time, I had a purpose again. I'd had a problem with the drink, but I got past it because of this case. And the conviction helped me earn that plum assignment in the BVI; I needed to leave for a while, clear me head. As heinous as these crimes were, there was something more in all of this- something beyond good and evil. I got me life back- even if it still took me a few years to be ready to be with someone else." He paused. "I'm sorry, Laura."

"You've nothing to be sorry for, Robbie."

"No, a bonny lass made me egg and chips, and I let them get cold. I am an old fool."

Hobson giggled. "But you're my old fool. And I will stand by you no matter what happens with Graham Lawrie." She gave him a squeeze.

"Sod him and the investigation; I have everything I need right here." He kissed her tenderly and then the two turned and started back towards their home as the sun set on Oxford.

* * *

Next- Some Innocent damage control!


	3. Innocent Does Damage Control

Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent was a study in contradiction. She herself had asked DI Lewis to step aside because he didn't have an open mind towards the investigation of the latest hammer-killer, and yet she found herself having a visceral reaction to Hugo Blayne's scandal-rag written that was strewn across her desk. She trusted Lewis more than any of her other detectives; surely the report of Lewis' drinking on the job was slander and nothing more. Now, she found that even though justice should always be her primary goal, she wanted Lewis to be right more than anything.

But Graham Lawrie's conviction had been overturned despite Lewis' keen instinct. The case into the original three murders was re-opened. She summoned DI James Hathaway to her office bright and early to discuss. "Where are we in the investigation, Hathaway?"

"Well, ma'am, in light of the failed attack on Sergeant Maddox, we're going back and trying to establish or disprove an alibi for Pamela Carson for the original three murders. It's possible that she did it all along, maybe at Lawrie's behest. She is still in hospital though, and we haven't been able to interview her yet. Inspector Lewis is there now, waiting for her to be lucid enough to answer questions. He's determined that he will be able to get her to open up about Lawrie."

"Thank you; stay on top of that, Hathaway."

"Yes, ma'am." He started to turn, but she stopped him- softly calling his first name.

"James. There's one more thing before you go."

"Ma'am?" he turned to see a pained expression on her face as she indicated the newspaper.

"I need to know who Blayne's source was on this. If we have a rogue police officer informing the press, I want that mole exterminated." He nodded in agreement. "And James, I believe that you should delegate this to Maddox. She's discrete and people like her. If there is indeed a mole to sniff out, she'll get to the bottom of it."

"Good idea, ma'am, seeing how as Blayne has been buzzing her mobile non-stop for details of the Pamela Carson attack anyway."

"Very good. Keep me informed." Innocent motioned towards the door and Hathaway left to charge Maddox with the task of unmasking the source.

Innocent looked at her watch and decided that she had enough time before her next meeting to venture down to the mortuary.

* * *

Dr Hobson was genuinely surprised to find Innocent knocking on her office door- usually sergeants fetch pathology reports, and a visit from a chief superintendent could only be a bad portent. "Has something happened?" Dr Hobson asked with concern as she turned away from her computer.

"No, but I was hoping that we could have a little chat, Doctor."

"Of course." Hobson hesitated for a moment before saying, "I'll get some hot water for tea." Hobson excused herself to the corridor. Relations had thawed considerably between the two women over the years, but they were far from being friends.

"Thank you," said Innocent as Hobson returned and handed her a mug. "About this—"Innocent indicated the newspaper, and Hobson immediately recognised the article by Blayne.

"Ah," said Hobson, guarded as ever around Innocent.

"I'm about to make a statement affirming Lewis' impeccable record with the police," Innocent offered.

Hobson gave a wan smile. "He'll appreciate that."

"Can I ask you, though, Dr Hobson, what was he like back then?"

Hobson puffed out a breath of air and shook her head. "He'd had a rough go of it, losing Morse then Val. But beyond that? I didn't know him well at the time, just another DI to me."

Innocent immediately sensed Hobson's bluff. "I'm not asking you to betray him as his girlfriend; I'm asking you as institutional memory. And I know that you have always had well-formed opinions on each of the DI's."

Innocent's disclaimer notwithstanding, Hobson clammed up and pursed her lips.

Innocent continued. "Look, I do want to clear Robbie's reputation. I just want to confirm with you that I am not making a fool out of myself before I speak to the press. I can choose my words carefully if there is anything I should know about."

"Such as?" Hobson feigned ignorance as to where Innocent was headed.

Innocent sighed. "I'll be blunt. Did his drinking affect his work?"

Treating Innocent to an icy glare, Hobson responded. "Chief Superintendent Strange would not have entrusted such an important investigation to Robbie if it had."

Innocent countered, "But Jim Strange also took care of his own. He arranged for Lewis' departure for the BVI soon thereafter."

"A much-deserved assignment." Hobson put down her cup of tea. "Thank you for stopping by, Chief Superintendent. I hope that you will come again if you have any questions related to pathology."

Innocent could see that she was being tossed out of Hobson's office as delicately as possible. (Hobson had a reputation for being much less diplomatic when showing detectives the door.)

"Thank you for your time, Doctor. I'll leave you to your work, but please know that I sincerely want to help Robbie. Anything I asked you was only for his own good. It might be best if you not mention my visit to him."

"I appreciate your concern, and I agree." Hobson concurred. Once the door was closed between them, both women exhaled deeply. Neither one of them liked such forced pleasantries. Innocent, on the one hand, did not like it when someone was being coy with her. Hobson, on the other, felt that Innocent had crossed a personal boundary. Both women took a moment to congratulate herself on restraining her temper. Though neither realised it, the two had much in common.

* * *

Fortunately, another woman on the case was making some progress. Sergeant Maddox came back to the office to check in with Hathaway, who was still combing through the life and times of Pamela Carson. "Sir?" she pulled him back to Earth.

Hathaway looked up. "I just met with Hugo Blayne. He claims that he never sought out the information to slander Lewis. Rather, a man contacted him out of the blue as the Graham Lawrie appeal made news overseas."

"Overseas?"

"Yes. The call came in from Australia, but the man spoke with a British accent." Maddox stated.

Hathaway had an ominous sense about that. It was only a hunch, but one that was too strong to ignore. He started looking up contact information for the prodigal Lewis, gone to find himself long ago in Australia.

* * *

Completely Unnecessary Author Note: I wish that Rebecca Front and Clare Holman had had more scenes together! I think that they would have played well off of each other in a tense scene.


	4. A turn for the worse

Robbie Lewis had always been guarded when sharing information about his kids, even with Hathaway. His daughter Lyn came up in conversation here and there, but his son was another matter. When Sergeant Maddox had casually asked about Lewis' progeny as a matter of getting acquainted, he had said that our Ken sold mobile phones in Australia. As Hathaway discovered in his cursory Google search, our Ken did a lot more than sell mobiles. He was the vice-president of a company that worked on expanding mobile phone service to remote parts of Australia and internationally. It appeared that the firm had an important presence in Africa as well. _Progress,_ Hathaway thought somewhat sarcastically. He was unable to envision the mansion sprawling over the Australian plain where Ken Lewis answered his phone.

"This is Detective Inspector Hathaway from the Oxfordshire police."

"Hathaway? Dad's bagman."

Hathaway wanted to object and state that he was a DI in his own right now, but he resisted the urge to correct the younger Lewis by clearing his throat. "I have to ask you something; have you had any contact with a journalist named Hugo Blayne?"

"Well done, Hathaway. I see why dad is so fond of you."

"Why did you do it, Ken?"

"He really upset our Lyn, going back to work. She was just getting used to him being a part of her life again, regular visits with wee Jack and all. And then he had to go re-enlist, probably to prove his virility to his young paramour. Now don't get me wrong, I am rather fond of Laura. I'm just saying that mum's idea of a wild night out was getting out the crochet hooks with her knitting bee. I'm afraid that our dad can't keep up with someone as exciting as Laura Hobson."

"To be honest, Laura'd actually be happier if he'd stayed home."

"Ah, consensus." Ken Lewis said.

"For the record, your father returned to work because he is one of the most trusted detectives in Oxford."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is- until he isn't." Ken Lewis then proceeded to shock Hathaway with his arrogance. "Look, I can tell that you realise by now that my dad and I are very different. Dad never got ahead being a public servant. He and mum had to scrimp and save for everything they had. I don't want to be like that, taking orders from an old coot like Morse, or Strange, or whatever her name is- Chastity? Prudence? I don't know."

"Innocent. Like the pope." Hathaway supplied.

"Yeah, my dad, he loves that yes ma'am, no ma'am routine. He should have left well enough alone and stayed retired. But he went looking for trouble, and I meant to see that he found it."

"I'll say. Graham Lawrie is dangerous, and we don't want to help his case any. Do us all a favour and stay out of it now."

"Right. Anything else I can do for you, detective?"

"Do you want to come clean to your father or shall I tell him myself?"

"Be my guest, Hathaway."

Hathaway dreaded that conversation.

* * *

After a brief word to Innocent, Hathaway headed to the hospital to confront Lewis with the truth. There was no sense in waiting for the right moment like he had tried to do with the Simon Monkford affair. No, he would tell Lewis right away. Hathaway poked his head into Pamela Carson's room and beckoned Lewis with a nod.

"Any joy with Carson?" He asked when Lewis joined him in the corridor. The two men sat down in the chairs along the wall.

Lewis cocked his head to indicate mixed results. "She admits to killing PC Travis and to the attempted attack on Maddox, but she's mum on Lawrie's involvement. She won't share about the original murders, but I am working on her." Lewis noticed Hathaway's expression and asked, "What is it, man?"

"Maddox and I found Blayne's source for that bloody article, I'm afraid." Hathaway started. Lewis raised his eyebrows. "It was Ken. I'm sorry, Robbie."

"Our Kenny?" Lewis asked in disbelief. Hathaway nodded to confirm.

"At least it wasn't a fellow police officer spreading rumours." Hathaway tried to mitigate the blow.

"No, it just means that I've failed as a copper and even worse- as a father."

"No, Robbie, it's just an attention stunt."

Lewis was visibly shaken and was having a hard time controlling his emotion. He needed to excuse himself before he broke down. "You should continue with Pamela Carson. Maybe you'll have better luck than me. I'm no use to anyone right now." Lewis walked away without a backwards glance.

Hathaway, against his better judgment, let Lewis go.

* * *

Hathaway beavered away on the case for hours that afternoon, but he found that he couldn't get Lewis off his mind. He knew that Lewis regarded him as a second son as much as Hathaway himself looked to Lewis as a surrogate father. Hathaway left a crate of evidence on his desk and decided to pick up a six pack of Lewis' favourite brew before heading over to Lewis' home. When Hobson opened the door, she was surprised to see Hathaway, waving beer at her.

"Hi Laura. I thought I'd come by and try to cheer him up."

"I haven't seen him all day, James. I assumed that he was with you, in fact. Has something happened?" Hobson listened in disbelief as Hathaway filled her in. "Oh, my poor Robbie," she sighed. She took out her phone and texted, _I love you and I want you to come home._ "For what it's worth, anyway," she said, excusing her texting in front of Hathaway. "He's rubbish with text messages."

"This is true." Hathaway and Hobson shared a knowing smile.

"James, I think I have a good idea where he's gone."

"So do I." They mutually acknowledged Valerie Lewis' grave as Robbie's likely refuge.

* * *

Lewis sat crouched in the cemetery, breathing in the cool springtime air slowly rhythmically. He was acutely aware that he was alive and that Val was not. Without so much as a word, his heart poured out all his regrets- what he should have done differently as a husband and father. He stayed with her for several hours. When he felt his mobile buzz, he snapped out of his fugue. _I love you and I want you to come home._ He smiled in relief that the darkness would not swallow him up tonight as it had so many times before.

"Time to go, bonny lass; Laura's looking after me now so you needn't worry. We have a home together and she brings out the good in me when I can't find it meself."

As Lewis started to rise, he realised there was someone behind him. Suddenly brutish arms restrained him and Lewis felt a knife, sharp against his flesh.

"What the…?" Lewis gasped as he began to struggle against his attacker.

"Don't worry Robbie, I'll make it look like a suicide." Graham Lawrie cackled. "Not even Laura Hobson will be able to tell the difference."


	5. Good and Evil in the Graveyard

The maniacal Graham Lawrie had Robbie Lewis in his clutches.

"So sad that you had to take your own life, Robbie. No, not really. But I am sad because I can't use my trusty hammer this time. That just wouldn't make sense for a suicide, even if I do like to think of it as the hammer of justice. 'Poor Robbie,' Laura will say when she attends your corpse, 'he'd already been through so much. And now with his reputation in tatters, it was just too much for him to bear.'" Lawrie made a tutting noise.

Lewis wrestled against Lawrie who didn't try to stab him as Lewis first feared, but rather Lawrie moved to slit his wrists. Lewis resisted but felt the flesh of his forearms opening and soon it was all the effort he could muster just to stay conscious. He tried to focus on the detailed lettering of Val's grave. _Not ready to join you just yet, pet…_

* * *

Back on the home front, Hobson had helped herself to the beer that Hathaway brought for Lewis. She worried about her tormented partner, and it took all of her resolve not to run to the cemetery, find him and hold him close. After a while, she found that she couldn't take it anymore. She finished her beer and took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should go to him..." Hobson suggested delicately, "…even though I know how much he values his private time there."

"I'll drive." Hathaway answered, sensing her desperation.

They drove towards the cemetery without speaking until Hobson broke the silence between them. "James, if both of us know where Robbie is because he is so predictable, then chances are that Lawrie knows where he is too. You don't think Lawrie'd…?"

Hathaway's eyes widened at Hobson's intuition. "No, no, not at all. But just to be safe…" He switched on the flashing light on his dashboard and for the second time that week Laura experienced the speed of a policeman on a mission.

They pulled up behind Lewis' car outside the cemetery. Hathaway and Hobson rushed towards the gate, but Hobson stopped short of entering.

"You go, James. This is Robbie's sacred place. I'll wait here, as long as he needs. He always comes to me when he is ready." Hobson said.

Hathaway nodded and considered just how true that was.

Hobson watched Hathaway disappear into the graveyard. She clutched the wrought iron gate like someone still very much on the outside. She breathed in and waited in solemn contemplation until Hathaway's scream "Laura!" came from within. "Laura! Call 999!"

When Hobson arrived at the scene, she found Hathaway contending with Graham Lawrie while Lewis lay prostrate in the grass, bleeding profusely. She finished feverishly barking instructions into her mobile phone before throwing it away and falling to her knees at Lewis' side.

"Robbie, Robbie, come back to me…" She desperately tried to slow the bleeding.

Lawrie, subdued by Hathaway, continued to taunt Hobson never the less. "Robbie Lewis is gone, doctor. You weren't enough for him. You were never enough."

Hobson ignored Lawrie. "James, I can't do this alone! I need your tie as a tourniquet—and help me apply pressure on his other side."

But Hathaway did not want to let this killer get away again. "I need to wait for backup!"

"There's no time, James. Robbie needs us now. I promise you that when this is over I will hunt down Lawrie myself."

"Will you, Doctor?" Lawrie could tell that he would win his freedom at her behest and was going to throw that in her face.

"I will find you and castrate you, dead or alive, Graham Lawrie."

"Ooh, does Lewis like it when you talk dirty?" Lawrie drawled.

Hathaway knew that Lewis wanted Lawrie captured at all costs but also knew that justice wouldn't be served if Lewis had to die. He released Lawrie roughly, throwing him to the grass. Lawrie ran for the woods as Hathaway yanked the tie from his own neck and rushed to Hobson's aid. Hobson picked up a stick to twist in the tourniquet and prayed.

* * *

Graham Lawrie made it on foot undetected back to the centre of town and was ready to enact the next phase of his plan. He arrived on the doorstep of Douglas Wilkins, an orderly at Thamesmarsh whom he had under his thumb.

"Hello, Wilkins. Good to see you on the outside." Lawrie said.

"Lawrie. What are you doing here?"

"I have a fresh supply for you," Lawrie said, extracting a small plastic bag of amphetamines from his jacket. "But I need a favour. May I borrow your apartment for an hour or so? It's best if you don't ask any questions." Lawrie, oozing charisma of a self-proclaimed ubermensch, didn't wait for Wilkins to respond. He let himself into Wilkins' flat, pushed Wilkins out, and locked the door.

Lawrie first took a razor and shaved his head. It was a thin disguise, he knew, but one that might buy him a little more time. As he placed the razor back in the medicine cabinet, he noticed a syringe. _Of course, you muscle bound beta, you… it's not just amphetamines you've been using._ He thought.

After stealing a change of clothes, he went to look for some household items. He then placed a phone call from Wilkins' landline. It was the ever-eager student Luke Burgess who answered. "How would you like to orchestrate a little mayhem?" Lawrie asked. Burgess responded in the affirmative.


	6. Lives in the Balance

Hathaway and Hobson sat huddled together in the waiting area of A&E, hope and fear swirling about them. Hathaway was uncharacteristically optimistic; Hobson knew that it was a front the he was putting up for her sake. She herself couldn't keep her mind from writing a pathology report- cause of death: exsanguination, it would say. But Lewis had still been alive when they'd arrived via ambulance. Barely alive, but alive, nonetheless. She'd repeatedly shouted his blood type to anyone who would listen. Now all she could do was wait to know if the medics were able to stabilize him enough for a massive blood transfusion. Hobson shivered and didn't seem to notice Hathaway's firm hand rubbing her back.

* * *

Standing outside the John Radcliff, Graham Lawrie checked his watch. A certain PC that he'd had his eye on was about to start her shift. He entered the hospital and brazenly decided to go get a coffee in the canteen. He congratulated himself at not being recognized. Everything was falling into place. He made his way to the floor where Pamela Carson was still being guarded. Before approaching her room, he sent a text to Burgess.

PC Julie Lockhart was standing vigilant in front of Pamela Carson's hospital room. Her work mobile pinged; it was a bad connection, but over the static she heard... "Graham Lawrie… compromised security at A&E… Altercation in progress. Attacking… Lewis is down…"

"I'm not sure I copy, who is this?"

"Repeat, proceed immediately to A&E. Back-up required for altercation with Lawrie."

Lockhart ran off, leaving the path to Carson open for Lawrie. He entered her room, and her eyes lit up. Of course, she knew him immediately.

When Lockhart arrived in the waiting area at A&E, she stopped short to catch her breath. She had been expecting to find a chaotic scene but instead found a more sedate tableau. She skimmed the crowd of unfortunate Oxfordians awaiting medical consultation. At last, she saw the form of Dr. Hobson sitting with her head hung low and her arms folded across herself as if to hold herself together. Inspector Hathaway had his arm around her.

"Sir?" PC Lockhart got Hathaway's attention. "Where's Lawrie? Is Lewis…? I got a call saying Lawrie was here, trying to get to Inspector Lewis."

Hobson jumped up. "No! Lawrie's not here. No one has gotten through to see him. I'm sure of it." Of course, she would be the first to notice anyone accessing Lewis.

Hathaway spoke. "Who called you?"

Lockhart drew a blank. "I don't know; I didn't recognize the dispatch sergeant. But it was a bad connection. It seemed a bit dodgy, but I didn't have time to think. The message was to report here immediately."

"Perhaps someone was trying to lure you away from Pamela Carson's side. Call for back up. Now!" Hathaway leapt up. "Laura, I should investigate this. Will you be OK until back up comes?"

"Go, James. I will protect Robbie with my life if Lawrie comes here."

Hathaway and Lockhart raced back to Carson's room just as nurses were flocking to her side. The steady beeptone indicated that she had flat-lined.

* * *

Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent asked the PC driving her car to pull up to the hospital entrance. She had been anxiously awaiting news of Lewis' condition and decided to come see for herself. Her eye was drawn to a bald man striding from the hospital; he was not rushed, but walked at a brisk pace and seemed very satisfied, smug even. _Curious_ , she thought. As he passed her, she recognized those blue eyes from the evidence files she'd been digesting over and over. She made a split-second decision.

Tailored dress and high heels notwithstanding, Jean Innocent threw herself on top of Graham Lawrie and shouted for the PC who was driving her car. She and Lawrie hit the pavement. Cut and bruised, he still managed to struggle against her, but Innocent remained on top until the PC was able to shackle Lawrie in handcuffs.

"Graham Lawrie. I am arresting you for assaulting a police officer…" Innocent declared triumphantly.

Soon, she would be able to add a litany of other charges. Though Innocent had arrived just in time to apprehend Lawrie, it would be too late for Pamela Carson. Graham Lawrie had injected a copious amount of bleach into her IV drip, thus silencing his only confidant.

Once additional forces had arrived to take Lawrie away, Innocent entered the hospital. She saw Hobson right away, a petite blonde soldier pacing back and forth the waiting room. _Is she nervous or is she securing the perimeter?_ Innocent wondered. She realised that she and Hobson were not on the best terms and thought about what she should say. Before Hobson could notice Innocent approaching, a doctor came and took Hobson by the arm. Innocent watched Hobson follow the doctor out of sight. Innocent could not see Hobson's face to read if it was good news or not. Innocent said a silent prayer that Lewis not share the bookbinder's mortal fate; then she swallowed and decided to go back to the station to oversee Lawrie's treatment personally. _That's what Lewis would want, anyway._

* * *

Hobson slid around the curtain of the cubicle where Lewis was being treated. "Robbie?"

"Laura," he murmured. He was a mess of wires, IV lines, and bandages.

"How are you?"

"Knackered," he admitted quietly. "Are the kids OK? Must've given them quite a scare…" he was mumbling, but Hobson understood every word.

She nodded. "Lyn's on her way, of course, and I think I smoothed things over with Kenny." She did not tell Lewis that it had been Hathaway who had called Ken; the exchange between the two men had become so emotional that she had to take the mobile, send Hathaway for a cigarette, and talk Ken down herself.

"Tell my kids I didn't do this. That's what Lawrie wanted you to think- suicide. But I would never…"

"Shh, Robbie. We know. No more talk of Lawrie now."

"I got your message, Laura," he whispered. "I was coming home." He was fading out, but it seemed important to him that she know.

"You're safe and that's all that matters. Try to rest, sweet Robbie."

"I love you, Laura." He murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

Next: Kiwifruit explained!


	7. The Fruit of Reconciliation

Two days later, Innocent and Hathaway walked down the hospital corridor in lock step with a pair of weary expressions on their faces. They had both been working in concert to cross the t's and dot the i's so that Lawrie would not be able to evade justice this time. Eventually though, Innocent knew that it was time to unshackle Hathaway from his desk and drag him away from the station. The two now stopped in front of Lewis' room in hospital.

Innocent patted her over-sized handbag and they exchanged a knowing glance. She asked, "what are we going to do about Hobson? She won't like this." Hathaway chuckled; Hobson had micromanaged every aspect of Robbie's care from the moment the ambulance had arrived at the cemetery. At one point, Lewis' doctors had asked Hathaway to restrain her.

"Leave her to me," Hathaway said. The pair entered the room to find Hobson reading cross-word clues to Lewis from the paper. Lewis looked tired, yet happy for visitors to rescue him from the word puzzle. The cross-word was more for Hobson's benefit than Lewis'; she needed something to busy her mind between the twice daily visits from Lyn and wee Jack- so that she did not remember how close she came to losing him.

"How is the patient, Dr. Hobson?" Innocent inquired.

"The human body's ability to heal is marvelous," Hobson crowed as she twisted Lewis' arm in demonstration.

"Oy! I'm not one of your corpses!" Lewis cried as Hobson continued to examine the gashes along his forearms. Lewis was being kept in hospital for observation following his wounds and a massive blood transfusion, but despite his injuries there was no sign of infection- and he was secretly enjoying all the attention. The veteran detective felt vindicated and more than a little smug with the arrival of Hathaway and Innocent at his bedside.

"Do you have any news of the case?" Lewis asked eagerly.

"Don't get yourself too excited, Robbie." Hobson interjected.

"Laura," Hathaway put his hand on her shoulder. "When is the last time you had something to eat?"

"Don't worry about me; Lyn makes sure I nibble here and there." She answered.

"Still, why don't you go down to the canteen and grab a bite? We'll take good care of him." Hathaway persuaded.

Laura demurred.

"Go, Laura, love," Robbie began, "I need you to keep your strength up so that you can take this old sod home later. Or if you're not hungry, at the very least, you could smuggle me in a doughnut."

Hobson glared at Hathaway because she knew she was being bamboozled, but she couldn't say no to Lewis. "I suppose I could get a coffee," Hobson conceded and gave Lewis a parting peck on the cheek.

With Hobson safely out of the room, Innocent produced three wine glasses and a bottle from her handbag. "Good result, Lewis. We've got Lawrie locked up for good now."

Lewis beamed. "My Laura won't be too happy about me mixing wine with medications. Don't see the harm in a wee nip, though."

Innocent and Hathaway leaned in to clink their glasses with Lewis. Yes, he was truly enjoying this.

Suddenly, the door swung open. "I'm back, and I found… Robbie? Are you drinking… wine?" Hobson asked aghast.

"What was your first clue? Was it the stemware? I did tell the chief super that plastic cups would be more discrete." Hathaway said, sassing Hobson.

"What happened to your coffee, love?" Lewis asked.

"I ran into Sergeant Maddox in the lobby. She was on her way to join you, so I thought I'd show her to your room." Hobson crossed the room and took the bottle from the bedside table, scrutinising the label like she would any other poison. "Hmm, this is a good bottle, ma'am."

"Yes. Mr. Innocent has excellent taste in wine- if nothing else."

Lewis, Hathaway, and Hobson were used to the chief super's cryptic references to Mr. Innocent, but Maddox raised her eyebrow in surprise.

Hobson continued. "What do you say we finish it up, Maddox? There are plastic cups in the loo." Hobson was actually glad to see Lewis enjoying wine in moderation again and didn't mind a celebratory glass.

Lizzie Maddox chuckled. "I've just been to your house to feed Monty and take in the mail, sir."

"Did the package I was expecting arrive?" questioned Hobson.

"Yes, of course." Maddox reached into her coat and produced a baggie of kiwifruit. She laid it on Lewis' bed. "I had to put it in a baggie because I am deathly allergic."

"What the hell?" Lewis asked.

"A fruit basket arrived overnight delivery from Australia. It was mostly kiwi." Maddox handed the envelope to Lewis. He took out the card.

 _Dad, I'm sorry and I hope to make amends. The kiwis in Australia are the best we've ever had. I want to share them with you in person sometime soon. Til then, stay out of trouble and let Laura look after you. Love, Ken._

"Do the kiwis mean anything special?" Maddox asked.

"Aye," said Lewis, without elaborating. He closed his eyes in satisfaction.

* * *

Hathaway went back to the station that night, thinking of Robbie and Laura, Lizzie and Tony, and even the Innocents. He admired couples that stayed together for better or worse. He went to the break room in search of some coffee to help him focus on his work.

PC Julie Lockhart was also in the staff room, but she didn't look up to greet him. After a moment, Hathaway inquired, "are you all right?"

Lockhart gave a little sniff. "Pamela Carson died because of me. I mean, she killed my mate Mark Travis and attempted who knows what with Lizzie, but if I had done my job properly she would have gone to trial and justice would have been served. I guess I feel a little guilty."

Hathaway knew exactly how she felt; he had been there too many times himself. He felt his heart swell, like suddenly he had met a kindred spirit. _Is this how Lewis felt about mentoring me?_ He wondered.

"I had to do the same thing, back there in the graveyard- choose between saving Lewis or apprehending a criminal. For what it's worth, I think you made the right choice. Lewis is…" Hathaway's voice faltered.

"Lewis is like a father figure to everyone here." Lockhart supplied for him. "Even when he is grumpy."

"Especially when he is grumpy." Hathaway said, and they shared a smile. He gave Lockhart a handkerchief.

"Thanks, Sarge." She said and blew her nose.

"Inspector." He corrected her. She straightened her posture and went rigid.

"I'm sorry sir, force of habit."

Hathaway winced. He was so inept at human relations. "I… I didn't mean it like that." _What would Robbie do in this situation?_ Even if it had taken Lewis years to muster up the courage to properly court Hobson, he had always seemed so smooth when talking to anyone. Hathaway admired that skill of Lewis'.

"You know," Hathaway said, "it's ironic; Graham Lawrie thought he was Nietzsche's superman with all his underlings doing his bidding, but in the end, Lewis is the real ubermensch. Not in the sense that Neitzche meant with the death of God and whatever all that entails- and certainly not in the way that the Nazis interpreted it- but as an ideal goal for humanity? Good copper, family man… Lewis is not a bad choice for ubermensch."

Lockhart giggled, "but can you imagine a master race of Lewises?"

Hathaway joined in a good-natured pastiche of his mentor. "God forbid, they'd all have bad teeth and Geordie accents." He sipped his coffee. "This stuff is horrible. Do you want to… (he cleared his throat nervously)… maybe go out and get a coffee? Or something else?"

Julie Lockhart blushed and nodded. "I'd like that."

Hathaway stood up and took a lesson from Lewis. "When we're not at work, you could call me James…"

* * *

Next: epilogue


	8. Epilogue

Author Note: According to my notes, the story ends with the kiwis unmasked and Hathaway recognising Lewis as the ubermensch. So, if you read fanfic based on its literary merits, stop reading here. However, if you're reading this for Robson cuddles, here is a little epilogue that alludes to the teasers for series 9. Thank you all for reading and I am particularly grateful to everyone who reviewed this work!

* * *

When at last Lewis was allowed to come home, Hobson tucked him into bed and curled up beside him, tousling his hair.

"What is it, Laura?" He asked, taking her hands in his and raising them to his lips.

"I'm just happy to have you home."

"You usually rub my hair when you want something."

"Very observant, Inspector," Hobson replied and continued to muss his hair.

"Well?"

"Retire, Robbie. For the kids, for me, for yourself. Retire."

"I don't know, Laura. I'm just getting warmed up again! Just hitting me stride!"

"What if I looked into early retirement myself? We could go together- travel, see Ken, spend more time at Lyn's…"

"But you love what you do as much as I do…"

"I love you more, Robbie. Besides, Maddox filled me in on the gossip down at the station. It seems that you and I might not be the only ones moving on."

"No, not James- another pilgrimage?"

"Not James, Innocent! Rumour has it that after her big victory in the Lawrie case she is moving up on the food chain. Maddox heard that she was being considered for Chief Constable. But James thinks that she might just chuck it in and retire- go out as a hero. No one knows for sure what she's planning, but consensus seems to be that she's clearing out her desk."

"Na, that'd never happen. Not Jean Innocent."

"Never say never, Robbie."

"Fair enough, love, I won't say never to retirement. Just not yet. I have a few more adventures left, as long as you'll stay by my side."

"Always, Robbie. In fact, I am never letting you out of my sight again!"

He laughed. "This from the woman who doesn't want me loitering in her mortuary!"

She shook her head and gave him a playful swat before reaching across him to put out the light. "You need your rest if you're plotting more grand adventures, old man."

But the indomitable Inspector Lewis was feeling frisky.


End file.
